Welcome To Heaven, Osgood
by MartintheDragon
Summary: After Osgood is killed by Missy, what does she find on the other side? Takes place after the events of "Dark Water/Death in Heaven".


The following is a non-profit fanfiction. _Doctor Who_ is owned by the BBC. **PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

 **SPOILER WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN "DARK WATER/DEATH IN HEAVEN**

"Osgood? Ms. Osgood"?

The UNIT scientist was shocked when she heard her name. The last thing she remembered, she was shocked and wondering how Missy was able to get out of her restraints before she was disintegrated. And now she found herself in a large room. And now there was a lady calling for her from a doorway.

"Yes, that's me." Osgood replied, raising her hand.

"Follow me, if you please." The woman led Osgood through the doors and up a large staircase. By the time he saw an old man at a desk by golden gates, it had become clearer to her than ever: she was dead.

The man had a large book in front of him, and he turned it to a section marked as "O". He then looked to Osgood.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Osgood.", The man bellowed. "We've been expecting you. It says here you died on the 8th of November in the year 2014. Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't pull any strings to get you hear quicker even if I wanted to."

"It's OK, sir." was Osgood's only nervous response. The whole ordeal was starting to get to her. She then took a puff from her inhaler to calm herself down. "Do you know how long this is going to take, if you don't mind me asking."

"Just a few more things to take care of." The man answered. After looking through the book, the man looked up from the book and toward Osgood. "OK", he said. "It seems everything is ready now." The gates opened and Osgood was taken aback to see a woman who had the same dress as the woman who led her through the doorway: a simple white dress, sandals, and Osgood even saw the wings from her back, just like the woman from before. Osgood had realized that the women were angels. And she had a good guess as who the man by the gates was. As if on instinct, Osgood followed the woman.

"Osgood!"

Before she walked through, the gates, the man called her, as if to give some parting words. Osgood turned to him, and he indeed gave her some parting words;

"If you need anything, just ask for St. Peter".

Osgood gave a small smile and walked through the gates, and she realized where she was. She was in Heaven, and yet she felt like she had so much to do, like it wasn't time for her to be in Heaven. "No time for crying." Osgood thought. All Osgood could do was find a way to spend eternity. As Osgood followed the angel, she could see children playing, there were nuns praying, and people walking to see God in His throne room. At the end, they stopped at a small one-floor house.

"Why don't you take around?" The angel asked. "We hope you find everything to your liking."

Osgood took a look around at the house. The living room was simple, just a pull-out couch and a TV. The kitchen was stocked with milk, and juice. There was a pantry with some canned food, boxes of pasta, and there were boxes of cereal. There was a washer and a dryer by the bathroom. And when Osgood reached the bedroom, it seemed that the bedroom was arranged for her. There was a miniature TARDIS on the dresser. She looked inside to see if there was something about the TARDIS in her room…but it turned out to be just a toy. Osgood's suspicions were confirmed. The Doctor wasn't coming for her.

Osgood swallowed her sadness, and looked around some more. In the closet she found the clothes she wore at UNIT, as well as her Fourth Doctor scarf. It was as if that somebody had figured out who she was, and how much she idolized The Doctor, since she also found a fez and a brown overcoat, and even a brown suit. Also, she found a laptop, and on top of it, there was a toy Sonic Screwdriver. Above the laptop, there was a shelf with plush dolls of all The Doctors. Osgood made her way back to the living room.

"Did you find everything to you liking here, Ms. Osgood?" the angel asked.

Osgood wasn't exactly sure how to deal with talking to angels, so all she could muster for an answer was a simple "Yes".

The angel smiled. "I see." the angel said. "I hope you enjoy your eternity here in Heaven Glory be to Him". And with that, the angel walked away, leaving Osgood to settle into her new home. As she crashed on the couch, thoughts came rushing to her head.

"How could you have been so stupid?" she thought. "She said she wanted to whisper something. It's the classic move for killing up close." She could feel the anger building up and she could feel herself hyperventilating. She needed to calm herself down, so she went for her inhaler again. A nice, long puff and she could feel herself at ease. "The Doctor will fix everything." Osgood assured to herself. "The Doctor always pulls through. For Kate. For UNIT. For London. For the world. For the universe." And with that, Osgood retired herself to watching TV.

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully. Osgood just watched a _Sherlock_ marathon and put on a pot of spaghetti. Midway through the marathon, Osgood heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door, she found a red haired woman along with a brown haired man. The woman had a bottle of wine with her?

"Hello." The woman said. "I'm Amy Pond, and this is my husband Rory. We saw you moving in, and we wanted to wait until you got settled."

"Thanks." Osgood replied. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you guys get here?"

"Long story. But you can say we ran into some Weeping Angels." Amy replied. Rory saw that Osgood was wearing a bow tie.

"I've never really had anyone over at my place when I was alive. But maybe I can change that now that I'm dead. Would you like to come in?" Osgood asked. Amy and Rory obliged and once inside Amy poured out glasses of wine for the three of them.

"Did you by any chance know The Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Yes, I did." I guess you can call it one of the perks of working with UNIT." Osgood answered. Osgood always idolized The Doctor, and she felt like she had a chance to meet more people who got to meet The Doctor in his adventures. "My boss Kate Stewart and I were working to combat a threat of Cybermen and we had captured their leader. The leader escaped and well, here I am".

Amy was intrigued. "Cybermen, huh? Well, Rory and I were in the Dalek Asylum, and we saw some things that you wouldn't believe."

Well, working at UNIT, we see things from all over the universe. Usually when we cross paths with the Doctor. I don't think there's anything that can surprise me, let alone Kate if she were here."

"Well, I punched Hitler and locked him in a cupboard." Rory interjected. "And then I drove a motorcycle through a war torn Berlin." Osgood was so shocked, her only reaction was to take a puff from her inhaler and press her glasses onto her face.

"Did you travel with The Doctor?" Osgood asked.

"Matter of fact, we did." Amy answered. "Some of the best years of our lives were spent in that blue box."

"I met one the girls who traveled with him." Osgood replied. "Her name was Clara. Real nice gal."

The three continued to talk about The Doctor for hours and hours, completely forgetting their bottle of wine. And for the first time in life or in death, Osgood found somebody that shared her admiration of The Doctor. Rory took a look outside and saw that it was getting dark. He and Amy then headed for the door.

"Well, Osgood. It's been a lot of fun getting to know you." Rory said.

"What he said." Amy added. "Feel free to come over anytime. Just knock on the door."

As the two walked out, Amy told Osgood one last thing.

"If you spend some time wandering about this place, you'll find we aren't the only people who know of The Doctor. You just might meet somebody who thinks bow ties are cool."

And with that, Amy and Rory left, with Osgood closing the door behind them and returning to her _Sherlock_ marathon. After that, Osgood got ready for bed. As she got ready for bed, Osgood took a look around her new bedroom. She took in her collection of Doctor plush dolls on the shelf above the Sonic Screwdriver on her desk. She took in the small TARDIS on her dresser. And she took in Amy's words, that there are people in Heaven that know of the heroic exploits of The Doctor. And with that, a smile formed on Osgood's face.

"I'm going to do it." Osgood thought. "I'm going to find these people. I'm going to find all those who know about The Doctor. Hear their stories, and learn about all their adventures. I'll tell them mine. I'll be here for a while, so why not have some fun before Kate gets here?"

And with that thought, Osgood took off her glasses and drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Hey, everybody. Well, this is what happens when a character you like is killed off: you end up writing a fanfiction about what they're doing in the afterlife (at least that's what I just did). Fun fact: I was thinking of having her meet Danny Pink but then I changed it to Amy and Rory considering that they both know Eleven. I'm going to miss Osgood, and for the first time, I think I feel the pain that comes with loving the work of Steven Moffat.**

 **If you want more of me (I'm aware that sounds kind of wrong), you can check my profile for my other fanfictions, you can follow me on Tumblr by typing in .com in the address bar, and you can follow me on Twitter MartinWhite78.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **MartintheDragon**


End file.
